Love on the Battle field
by monkeyspank
Summary: The gundam piolets have been assigned to go to Kaeleer ande help protect thier recently hurt Queen as well as help the allience with Kaeleer and Earth. Will love be found or will they have even more trouble then they thaught.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first cross over. I'm not sure if it will be a good one but I will try my best to make it good. Thank you for reading.

I don't own Gundam wing or Bjt.

This cross over is a gundam cross over with the blood trilogy.

Oh and if the characters are OOC sorry I don't mean to but I tend to do that. Don't blame me.

Chapter 1.

Saetan was at wits end now. How the heck was he suppose to deal with people from earth right now. A war was going on, and they expect him to handel five talented fighters (in Earth standards.) and have them take care of politics.

For one thing they would have to go through Terreille. Dorthea would make sure that they parish.

"Saetan, the Earth forces want an answer now." Daemon was standing there, annoyed that he had to relay this message to his father and not the messenger. What a scared retched man.

"Tell them that if they want them protected that we will do that if they can get here through Terreille."

"Yes High Lord."

Daemon knew full well that his father was unhappy about this. Hells fire, he was as well. Everyone was on edge right now they couldn't take care of everybody that came here and there. Especially since Jaenelle got hurt and is still recovering.

"Thank you; tell the High Lord that they will be here within a day."

That man is still too afraid to confront the High Lord, yet he was willing to over hear the contestation.

The young solider walked off to tell Lady Une that they are willing to keep the five gundam pilots until things are safe for them to return. Well not entirely true. Lady Une knew things were getting dull for the pilots so she had them come here where a war is about to start. Now maybe we wouldn't have to worry about them.

Duo had nothing to do and he was about to fall asleep right where he was. He was helping fix a car, but he was just sooo bored.

Nothing to do. Man I can't wait till we leave for that one weird place. What did they call it now? Kegar, Kaelvar, something like that. Oh well.

"Yo Qaut when do we leave?"

"As soon as Lady Une tells us to, be patient Duo."

"Man but my patience is all dried up."

"Hey Duo quit your jabbing, I think we all can't stand to hear you talk anymore."

"Whatever Wu-man"

Wufei turned red at the name Duo called him. He opened his mouth to protest but Heero walked in.

"We all leave now so let's go."

"Finally, I couldn't wait another minute."

They all went into the carriage outside that was waiting for them. Finally they get to use the craft they learned years back. On Earth craft had been band and was never to be used again.

"Well let's see how good this Kaelvar place is."

"Duo it's called Kaeleer."

"Ohh so that was the name thanks Q-man."

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and planted a kiss on his check.

"Duo, shut up before you do anything stupid."

"Thats mean Heero, I'm not that stupid, and why do you keep doing that to me. Get off and stop kissing me."

He turned around and saw that everyone was starring at him.

"What."

"You idiot you just let the whole entire country know your here."

"Did I say it that loud?"

"YES!!!" they all screamed.

Sigh. This is going to be a long trip. Hopefully Duo doesn't do anything stupid and make us look bad. Or worse get us in a battle.

Yeah first chapter done. Lucky me. Hopefully I can get this one moving along. This idea might not stick long so there may not be a lot of chapters as the one I have going right now.

Read and review please. Oh and if anything confuses u I will be glad to clarify it for you. Thank you.


	2. AN

A/N: I'm so sorry to those who have read these stories and are currently waiting for them to be updated. It has been a year or so that I haven't been updating any of my stories. Sorry, but I promise I will in fact update them all sometime and get them finished and love on the battle field will infact be redone with the first chapter. For those who have read Black sings to the black that will also be worked on, but I'm trying to finish stories on a few of my other accounts and get done with my college work. I'm way behind on it and have like 2 jobs so that isn't helping. The stories will be updated but it will take time. I'm so sorry bout that. **ALL stories are on HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE. **I will send delete this chapter after I get back into working on these stories again.

~Monkey


End file.
